


It's Been Written in the Scars

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "When most couples have something that match, it's their wedding bands. Instead, we've got matching scars."





	It's Been Written in the Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any, scars" on comment-fic back in April: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/808304.html?thread=103041136#t103041136
> 
> The title was inspired by lyrics in the song "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk.

Danny slowly traced the long scar over Steve's stomach from the liver transplant as they lay next to each other in bed. He shook his head and let out a light chuckle.  
  
Steve turned towards his partner with a curious glance. "What is it?"  
  
Danny's grin shone through the darkness. "When most couples have something that match, it's their wedding bands. Instead, we've got matching scars."  
  
Steve pulled Danny closer until he was melting against Steve's side and dropped a kiss on the top of Danny's head. "We've got the scars because we're more badass than most people, but we can get the rings too if you want."  
  
Danny closed his eyes and released a content breath. "I want," he answered.  
  
Steve held Danny until he fell asleep and then whispered "me too" into the darkness with a hopeful smile.


End file.
